


A Slippery Situation

by sunshinekat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, the slipperies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: The Slipperies is embarrassing enough without having the captain of team Voltron deciding that now is the time he needs to show his appreciation.Coran X Shiro





	

 A/N Yes, I know I need to update my other stories I was going to but then Voltron season 2 came out and...and well...;)

 

Pairing: Shiro/Coran (Because Coran is bae and needs more appreciation!!)

 

It had been happening for three days before that shameful display on the ship deck. He’d been struggling to hide it so that the others wouldn’t worry (know). He’s modified his suit to have a special material that could soak up his ‘fluids’ without showing and he thought that he’d achieved it! But in the end it had only delayed the inevitable; after all, the material couldn’t hope to hold 3 days’ worth of sweat and lubricant. The Voltron crew had stared; Allura’s expression had the kind of pity that Coran hadn’t been ready for, a look he’d given others once when he was her age. Gods, The Slipperies was an old person disease! It was for the elderly and the infirm not for an Altean of his standing who had duties! He couldn’t think of death approaching with the whole universe at stake! Not to mention Allura needed him! But now it seemed like he was the one who needed her instead. These thoughts hounded Coran ceaselessly giving him no peace as the impending signs of mortality and age settled harshly in his brain.

Shiro was one his way to the training deck when he saw Pidge shoved out of the Turbine room and the door shutting closed behind her. She jumped up and aimed a sharp glare at the door sticking her tongue out stubbornly before stomping away and past Shiro grumbling about “Grumpy, old Altean- Oh, hi Shiro!” She smiled thinly, obviously trying to put on a nice face to hide whatever unpleasantness had happened previously.

“Everything alright? You looked upset a moment ago.”

Pidge sighed, “It’s Coran…you know he’s sick…he’s in the turbine room trying to work but he’s covered in that sludge! Allura asked me to help him out but he won’t let me.”

“He kicked you out?” Shiro was surprised to hear that, Coran was one of the kindest people he’d met since escaping the Galra. He could tell that Pidge was also bothered by his behavior.

“It’s fine, let him do whatever he wants, and-and if he wants help then he’s gonna have to ask someone else!” she said before stomping away.

Shiro considered going after her but she was a 14 year old kid, she only wanted to help and everyone knew she idolized Coran’s intelligence and often relied on him for information on the expansive universe they explored. But Coran hadn’t been looking very well lately, he was jumpy and for someone who was prone to as Lance put it “Spazzing out” it was hard to tell when he was being himself or if something truly bothered him.  But that display back in the ship deck…Coran had left the moment his illness was revealed. Coran did so much for the team, he’d become something of a father to all of them, guiding them, educating them and pushing the team to exceed their limits while also keeping the princess and their home safe for them so they could go out and defend the universe from the Galra without any worries.  It was hard to think about Coran isolating himself like this, when he was essential to their team, their family. Training left Shiro’s mind, he turned back and walked to the turbine room. Should he knock? No, it was fine-

He opened the doors and stepped in and saw Coran tapping on the turbine controls before muttering a curse under his breath and taking his dripping fingertips away from the console. Shiro felt like he might have interrupted a private moment as Coran stared at his damp palms.

“Coran?” Shiro dared, this probably wasn’t a good idea after all, but he saw the look that Coran had on his face and he hated it, he wanted to smooth that wrinkled brow. He wanted to see Coran smile again and tell him everything was alright.  He realized that he was as determined to see that image become a reality as he was to see the end of the Galra Empire…

Coran turned sharply around his expression of surprise didn’t hide the haunted look in his eyes. He straightened up and hid his hands behind his back, “S-Shiro hello!” he stammered, “How can I help you? Oh, are you looking for Pidge? She just went to get something to drink, why don’t you go meet her? I’m sure you have other things to do as the leader of Voltron you’re very busy and-“

 “Coran I-“

“-And with this whole business of being tracked by Zarkon-“

“Coran!” Shiro snapped, he didn’t mean to but he could tell that Coran was about to go on a tangent about a lot of things that were currently stressing the hell out of Shiro which is why he’d been on his way to the training deck in the first place!

“Yes?” Coran asked, his violet eyes narrowing slightly.

“I wanted to ask you about the-…this virus you have.” Shiro took a step toward Coran and there was a low splash, he glanced down and saw he’d stepped in a small puddle of the stuff he glanced at the turbine console and saw it heavy with the liquid sliding down the glowing blue screen slowly like honey. His gaze ultimately ended at Coran whose face was shiny with it, the low lighting of the room hid the fact that he was covered completely, from the tips of his orange hair that stuck to his temples, to the puddle at his feet. These few instances of observation had awakened Shiro’s instincts and he observed that there was a scent in the room now, something strange he’d never smelled before.

“What did you want to know?” Coran asked softly, “actually-“

“Allura said that you’d have problems because of the fluid leaking from your pores.”

Coran’s face flushed deeply, “Yes, but why are you interested?”

Just say it, just open your mouth and say the words-

“Coran.” Shiro said putting a little more base into his voice, “You do a lot for us-um, you’re…essential to the group and we- I uh…” god, why was it so hard? He was used to doing motivational speeches why were these words stuck in his throat!? “I want to help.” He finished lamely.

Coran smiled patiently but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Thank you Shiro, I appreciate your offer but I can take care of this on my own.”

“Right.” Shiro answered, the smell in the room ensnaring his senses, clouding his thought processes, “I’ll go.” He muttered, turning around and heading back for the door. 

The turbine was looking better now, unlike the console, the floor under the console and well, the rest of the room. Thankfully this was Altean designed and thus the fluids wouldn’t damage anything, any sign of heat would evaporate it as if it hadn’t been there at all. Heat…Coran thought, and he laughed remembering his grandfather’s tale of experience with this particular virus. Heat would be a temporary solution but it would not stop the action from occurring, the constant secretion, and smelling fluid covering his body. But then an idea struck him! Perhaps he could heat his body to the proper degree and causing the fluids to evaporate the moment it made contact with his skin! It would be a bit uncomfortable but he’d deal with it, anything was better than braving three more embarrassing weeks of this.  

Allura was beautiful in way that earth girls weren’t. In fact, she looked like an elf, Shiro wondered if she knew that. Allura was sitting and watching the mice play and entertain her. It was little wonder that Lance was head over heels for her, when she looked at Shiro and her kaleidoscope eyes glittered happily he found himself short of breath. Earth girls didn’t stand a chance, no offence to Pidge.

“Shiro,” she said gently standing up and approaching him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…things are fine…” he sighed, “Well, except for Coran of course.”

Allura’s smile faltered, “yes…” she put her fingers beneath her chin delicately, “the Slipperies can be a…challenge to get through…I wish I knew a way to help him but I’ve only ever heard of it I haven’t been in contact with someone who had it.”

“It’s really bothering him, isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Well, he needs to rest I know that, most who had it would spend the time they had it alone until they were better.”

“He’s doing the opposite, he was working in the turbine room I think he kicked Pidge out due to a misunderstanding.”

Allura sighed and crossed her arms; she truly looked beautiful wearing a thoughtful expression. “Coran is prideful, he may not be asking for help because he’s embarrassed.”

“Getting old is a part of life-“

Allura nodded, “Yes, but please understand,” she looked at Shiro, “We were woken after centuries, our people gone the universe taken over by someone we trusted it was hard enough to adjust to that, but aging? We are Alteans, Shiro; mortality is something we don’t consider. I am finding it hard to imagine losing Coran to death and I cannot even hope to know how he must be feeling right now.”

Shiro frowned, “I just want him to understand…” he found the words easily, somehow Allura seemed to awaken confidence in him, she had that effect on all of them, to bring out their courage.

 “He keeps us together, even you must see that. Everything he does is to make sure that we’re alright, that we’re comfortable and-“

Allura smiled, “And you want to help him get through the Slipperies as a thank you?” her eyes glittered, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.” Shiro felt a little relived that he’d said it out loud, that Allura seemed to understand his intentions.

“Earlier I found him on the floor in one of the corridors, he must have slipped. But he rejected my help, and wouldn’t look at me,” She sighed, “This virus will last perhaps a week at most, but he is very affected, I think he is scared. But he won’t let me help him…if you can get through to him and show him that even if he is…” Her cheeks flushed, “right, just tell him that I’m going to take care of him just like he took care of me all these years.”

Shiro chuckled, and Allura smiled gently, “I’m glad that you came…that you feel like this. The others are…” her smile waned, “they don’t understand.”

Clearly. Pidge was just a kid and she had very little patience. Lance was a loudmouth and Hunk had a delicate constitution. Keith might have but it wouldn’t come off like that.

“Can you imagine Keith?” Allura asked seeming to have come to the same conclusion, “It’s no big deal, you’re just getting older.” She said in a low voice, both her and Shiro shared a laugh.

There was a sound behind them and both Shiro and Allura turned to face the entrance of the room. Nobody stood there but the puddle on the floor was all they needed to see, Allura moved but Shiro stopped her. “I’ll go…” he said, feeling a knot growing in his throat. Coran had been listening but to what? He must have just heard the last part, dammit!

“-You’re just getting older.” And when they laughed that had hurt more than he expected, to see not only Shiro but Allura laughing at him.

Getting older? He could barely walk hell they probably knew he’d been there since puddles formed if he stood in a place for more than 15 seconds! He found his study and stared at the prototype suit he had laying on the work table, he hadn’t worked on regulating the temperature yet but it would be fine. He slid his clothes off and shuddered when it just dropped off of him with no resistance, his skin cold and slimy as he felt what should have been skintight material slipping over his skin. He felt the fluid sliding down his temple, over the edge of his ear and down the sides of his neck, the cooling temperature in the room making the sensation more obvious and uncomfortable. He grabbed the suit and put it on fitting the clothes over his body grimacing when he saw the fluids pooling over the edges of the suit as he pulled it over his legs and torso. He slid it over his arms and zipped up the front, this would work, it just had to! He swiped a palm full of fluid off of his forehead and wiped his hand on his chest before attempting to touch the power adapted on the sleeve of his suit.

“Man, don’t get me started on that grumpy old bat.” Pidge said with a bored sigh; Hunk was keeping busy nearby making weird blue cookies in the oven humming to himself.

Shiro sighed, “Did you see him come through here or not?”

Pidge narrowed her eyes, “I did, why?”

“No reason,” Shiro said quickly, “well actually-“

“Did you say something to him about that slippery-whatever?” She sat up and put down the glass cookie she’d been about to try, “You know he did ask me to send some heat emitters to his workroom, I asked if I could help but he’s still mad at me I guess.” She pouted, she was all bark right now but Shiro could tell she was also worried and a little guilty. “Tell him I’m sorry alright?” She muttered, “I don’t want him to hate me.”

Poor Pidge, she looked worried, and despite all that bravado it was obvious she cared about him a lot.

“I will.”

The workroom was a near the training deck, pool and hologram room. When he was headed toward the door he heard a cry of pain. “Coran!” Shiro ran toward the door and opened it, he saw Coran on the floor writhing in pain. “Coran!” he cried again running toward him but he slipped hard and landed on top of poor crying Coran, “Get it off!” he gasped, “Please it burns get it off!” he shouted.  Shiro struggled to get upright but when he caught Coran finally he almost let go, the suit was burning hot. He didn’t ask for an explanation, he simply did what he could. He grabbed the zipper at the front of the suit and forced the suit open, he saw Coran’s skin was blotched red in places, and gasped his horror. What had he done!? He yanked and pulled at the suit. Shoving the sleeves down Coran’s arms, which allowed Coran to curl protectively inward and when Shiro reached his legs he pushed it over Coran’s lower back and hips some of the skin on his left hip slid off melted to the suit causing Coran to cry out raggedly in pain. The suit had burned Coran’s legs, not terribly but he needed to go to the infirmary immediately. Shiro tossed the suit aside and grabbed Coran’s face, flushed and wet he glared at him, “You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?”

Coran stared at him, violet eyes filled with tears as they slid down his damp cheeks, “I…I just…” he said weakly he couldn’t say anything anymore. Shiro placed Coran on the floor gently, he lifted his wrist to his mouth to call for assistance but Coran’s hand shot out and stopped him, “Don’t!” he gasped, “Please don’t call anyone!”

Shiro glared at him again, “What are you talking about? Your legs are burned you need to get to the infirmary!”

“Y-You can take me.” Coran whispered, “But don’t…please- _please_ don’t let them see.” This was not the normal Coran that Shiro was used to; this was a man who was tormented, ashamed and half-mad with pain. But it was Coran and he was begging, pleading with Shiro not to let anyone see him like this. And it dawned on Shiro suddenly that these conditions were something he was used to, it hit him hard, like a needle sliding into his chest. He’d experienced something like this before, helplessness, horror and shame. Coran was afraid of dying and leaving Allura alone to face the horrors presented by the Galra. Just as Shiro had been forced to see the horror of the Galra’s takeover of the universe, this disease was forcing Coran to see that he wasn’t going to be here forever, and that one day he was going to leave Allura all alone, that he was going to leave _them_ alone.

“Coran-” he started.

“There is a shaft in the wall behind me.” Coran muttered, interrupting him, “I can’t…” he shifted slowly onto his elbows, “I can’t walk yet just…just help me into the tanks and I’ll be fine.”

Shiro moved to take off his jacket but Coran shook his head, “Don’t bother…” he whispered, “You won’t want to get this fluid on you. Who knows what kind of affect it will have on your human biology.”

He picked up Coran in his arms, Coran curled around him refusing to look him in the eye, and he really was ashamed of this, but the suit, what had been the intention behind it? He’d almost burned himself alive!

They moved down the corridor quietly, the low hum of the ship echoing gently through the stark white shaft lit with low blue light.  Shiro felt the need to explain himself hopefully to get one in return about what had just happened. “Whatever your heard…Allura and I we weren’t-“

“I understand perfectly what you and the princess were discussing.” Coran muttered bitterly, “but age comes to all and both of you will soon understand that… Space travel is fast and convenient but it can…” he hissed in pain, “It can make you forget that you don’t live forever.”

“No, that’s not what I meant, Coran I only wanted-“

“Please, I’m in pain Shiro, I don’t want to talk anymore.”

Shiro wished that Coran could stand, because he would have dropped him! He had to face him- he had to look Coran in the eye and make him understand but he couldn’t do that if Coran was burying his face against Shiro’s chest!

The infirmary that the shaft led to was not the main one that they had up on deck; it was small and only had one healing pod. The lighting was better in here and Shiro could see there was a cot tucked in the corner and a shelf with various containers and syringes. By the cot there was a waste basket that had a few empty containers inside. Was this room were used frequently? Shiro realized as he carefully laid Coran into the cot that this room may have been used for Coran to privately treat injuries caused by his constant experiments or accidents occurring during maintenance of the ship. Coran was still curled up and Shiro wasted no time setting up the healing pod, the container opened and a low cooling air filled the room. Shiro turned to Coran and saw that he’d soaked the cot in fluid; it was dripping insistently onto the floor. He also had a better look at his injuries, Coran’s legs were covered in blotches of dark red welts shining under that strange fluid that covered him so completely. Shiro moved to pick him up again but Coran shook his head, he sat up slowly, “Lend me your arm-” he whispered, “the metal one please.” Avoiding skin contact? Shiro didn’t ask why, he wanted to make sure he was okay first. Shiro allowed Coran to grab onto his metal arm, the others didn’t know this detail but this arm was not devoid of feeling, if it was he would have a much harder time of moving it.

He could actually feel it when others touched it. It was fleeting and felt like a gentle buzz of electricity through his body. Coran’s cold, wet touch was like a slow hum through Shiro’s nervous system. Coran must have over-estimated his own strength, he moved to lift himself off the bed but he slid and Shiro had to lift him anyway, the contact with the dripping floor had them both sliding precariously toward the healing pod. It was almost like ice-skating, Shiro gripped the squirming Altean by the waist with his human hand, it wasn’t as difficult as he expected, when his human hand touched Coran’s skin it didn’t slip so easily, it was sticky instead. He guided them slowly, gracefully toward the pod and Coran made a sound, he looked at Shiro with surprise, “Would you look at that.” He said softly, there was something that almost seemed like a smile on his face. Shiro felt the knot he’d had lodged in his chest loosen a bit, “What?” Whatever he’d done to make things better for Coran he needed every detail, every step so that he could continue to do it over and over again. So that Coran would lose that hopeless expression.

Coran looked away and reached out toward the pod, he grabbed the edge of the pod entrance and his hand slid right off, he muttered an Altean curse under his breath and his cheeks, still flushed from the pain worsened with embarrassment. “Just put me in boy.” He grumbled.

Shiro helped Coran into the pod and kept his human hand pressed against Coran’s chest to support him just in case the fluid forming a pool under his feet made him slip. As the antigravity in the pod started working Shiro finally let him go. Coran breathed a sigh, hopefully of pain relief and Shiro stepped away and allowed the pod to close. He watched it fill, following the flow of healing liquid slowly travel over Coran’s long legs, covered in the welts he’d only glanced at earlier. A sharp stab of anxiety caught Shiro, should he alert everyone? Shouldn’t he say something? Surely Allura would need to know that her dearest friend almost died just a few minutes ago! His thoughts were interrupted when he had to look away as his gaze followed the pod’s healing waters a little too high. Coran was naked and Shiro couldn’t stop the shiver of need he felt, he hadn’t seen another naked person in a long time; he kept himself separate from the members of Voltron to keep his status with them respectable and this included keeping his shirt on, this included not making use of Lance’s admiration or Keith’s attachment. But back to the concern at hand, alerting the team was a tempting idea, but it could result in straining his relationship with Coran. A moment later, as if she’d heard his thoughts his comm received an incoming message.

“Shiro come in please?” It was Allura’s voice.

“Yes-Hello? Allura yes, hi, everything’s fine.” His stomach hurt, he felt panic burning in the pit of his stomach. He had to tell her…but Coran would never forgive him!

“Shiro!” Allura’s voice was laced with concern, “Have you seen Coran yet? I went by his study and didn’t see him in there, Pidge told me you were looking for him!”

“Right, yes, sorry. I’m with him right now.” Shiro stared guiltily at Coran’s sleeping face, the pain and worry had faded from his expression, it was relieving to see. “He’s having me help with an experiment.”

“I see, did you clear things up? I haven’t dared to comm him yet…I don’t want him to be upset-“

“It’s alright…his comm is acting up because of the virus, we’ve had to deactivate it.”

“I see…keep me posted, if there’s anything you need let me know.”

“I’ll do that.”

“And Shiro…Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

Yeah? God, Shiro was a bad liar. The communication beacon beeped as the call was disconnected. It had worked but he was still lying and Coran was still hurt. What was he going to do in the meantime? Those burns were pretty bad, Coran would be hungry later for sure, so he might need something to eat. Shiro was always starving when he came out of a healing pod. Shiro went toward the door and was about to put his hand on the console when he realized both his hands and arms were slick and wet. His metal fingers still had that strange buzzing feeling as if he were still touching Coran. His human hand however was fine, just a little cold, and sticky. He swiped at the fluid with his metal hand and his skin flushed pleasantly, he could smell that scent again, light and tangy, he lifted it to his face to identify it. Nobody could see him, it was no big deal. It smelled lightly like jasmine, and he did it without thinking... He licked the side of his palm and tasted the fluid of the virus that was leaking out of every single pore on Coran’s body.

It tasted like honey.

Coran had a hazy fever dream about skating, gliding slowly over the surface of an ice planet. There was no worry of falling, no worry about the embarrassing puddles forming under him as if he’d soiled himself. Instead there was a trail of lovely curving patterns left behind, and when he faced forward he saw the form of a man standing before him, it was Shiro and he had no expression as he extended his hand, Coran moved towards him knowing that Shiro would lead him safely along the ice, he felt the phantom grip of a human hand on his waist, sliding slowly over his stomach, not slipping, the fluid thickening and clinging to it like it wanted him there. Coran wanted that feeling again, of closeness. But instead when he gripped Shiro’s hand he slipped horribly and before making impact he woke up with a start.

The pod liquid was emptying and well past his knees, from the pod Coran could see Shiro wiping the cot, a pile of clothing folded neatly on the bedside table, there was a plate of hot food next to it. And Coran felt shame burning in the pit of his stomach. Being taken care of like this by a human, but he knew better, Shiro was not just any human, he was the leader of Voltron who shouldn’t be wasting his time with someone like Coran. Shiro caught sight of Coran as the pod made a beeping sound announcing its intent to open. Coran pressed his back against the pod to avoid slipping once the doors opened but he could feel his feet slipping on the cool metal grate and the wall behind him was not enough to stop him from sliding down. Shiro made his way toward the pod and Coran noticed that the floor looked clean and dry. Had Shiro done that? It only served to fill him with more feelings of helplessness. And when the doors opened Coran was keenly aware that he was naked and that Shiro was not, in fact, Shiro wasn’t wearing his jacket anymore and his muscled arms were exposed, the area where his flesh gave way to Galra metal flesh was visible. Coran caught Shiro’s hand as his brain filled him with hateful thoughts about how Shiro had likely thrown out the jacket after Coran had _ruined_ it.

Shiro was obviously moving to pick Coran up like he had before but Coran stopped him, his hand pausing on Shiro’s metal arm, “Don’t…I can walk now.” Shiro nodded, “Right.” Shiro guided Coran to the cot, his grip was solid, and his legs moved slowly like that of a dancer, Shiro’s boots on the floor moved with confidence, something that Coran relied upon with each gentle step. When Coran sat on the bed finally he noticed something different about it, the fluid soaked the blankets beneath him but there was very little sliding.

“This material,” he mumbled, “I don’t recognize it.”

“I stole it from Lance,” Shiro said with a slight smirk, “he brought some stuff with him from earth, these are meant to survive harsh weather, like rain and ice. I thought it might help.”

Coran nodded, he covered his lap modestly, “And the clothing?” Shiro’s face had an unreadable and his eyes raked over Coran’s chest and lower and for a moment Coran forgot his troubled thoughts as they were replaced with something unidentifiable.

“Yeah, sorry…” Shiro said quietly, he moved and brought Coran something he didn’t recognize, “it’s not…clothing really…you’re condition doesn’t look like it will allow anything that’s…tight.” That word coming out of Shiro’s mouth had a strange meaning, like there was another intention behind his words. Coran took it and unfolded it, the fluid dripping from his fingers was ruining it before he could get a good look. It was more like a robe than anything. He slid it over his shoulders and covered himself.

It dawned on him that this whole situation was absolutely absurd, he should be working on the turbines, they had a very desperate situation that needed to be taken care of and this virus had only a few more days before it was over and it was only getting in the way.

“Do you think you can just get me my normal jumpsuit? I really must be back to the turbine room.”

“Actually…Pidge is taking care of the turbines.”

Pidge? No, of course, the girl was quick as a whip she could handle anything this ship would hand her. But instead of proud, as he should have been, Coran only felt useless, “I see.”

Shiro frowned, “Look…just…okay, so let me explain something to you…” he stepped back and ran his human hand through his hair. “On earth when a human has a virus they don’t work…they don’t um…do anything really.” He was looking this way and that unable to settle on Coran who didn’t understand what he meant. Humans didn’t work when they were ill? How absurd.

“And what do they do?” he said skeptically.

“They rest, and…well, they let other humans take care of them. Just like the pod did.”

“The healing pod doesn’t cure this kind of virus,” Coran said bitterly, “if it did I would have used it earlier.”

“I know!” Shiro said, then he sighed, “What I mean is…well, okay. So…pretend I’m a healing pod.”

Coran laughed, “You a healing pod? Of course not!”

“I don’t mean literally!” Shiro snapped, “I mean that like a healing pod I can take care of you.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me Shiro, I need to get back to work-“

“I won’t let you.” Shiro insisted, “You’re sick and I’m gonna help you get better.”

This boy, this ridiculous human! “You are going to do no such thing!” Coran moved to get off the bed, and Shiro stood in front of him, his stern expression broken by alarm, Coran got off the bed and immediately the puddle that had formed from his dripping feet made itself known causing Coran to crash into Shiro hard and no form of grace could have saved either of them as they fell into a heap. Coran flattened against Shiro’s body his robe soaking and stuck to his body.

 Coran tried to lift himself but the floor slid, so he grabbed onto Shiro’s arms and lifted himself a bit, “Shiro, I’m sorry!” he cried, Shiro was beneath him breathing hard, he stared right at him and shook his head, “It’s fine,” he said grabbing Coran’s waist, he muttered something under his breath, Coran didn’t know that particular phrase. They both sat up, Coran’s body seemed to slide to accommodate Shiro’s body, his legs sliding to part and straddle Shiro’s hips. They sat like that for a moment, Coran was a little overwhelmed by the shock of it. He had hated his disgusting body and these past couple of days had been pure torment but here he was on solid ground for the first time in a while. And Shiro wasn’t wearing a look of pity, in fact he looked guilty for some reason, why that was Coran did not know.

Shiro took a breath like he’d been holding it in, and he licked his lips, a strange human gesture. “My apologies,” Coran said, “I…” how to say it, “I hate this.”

Shiro started, his eyes wide, “Right, yeah, sorry!” he moved and helped Coran up with little difficulty surprising Coran again with how easily he handled Coran’s awful body and the mess he’d made. And that was how Coran found himself in the cot again picking food bits out of a floating tray, this way he could at least feed himself without dropping everything.

Shiro was working on cleaning the floor as Coran ate, the blankets beneath him becoming cold and damp under his soaked body. But the food was good, it was warm and it cooled him.

“Shiro.”

Shiro turned around in the middle of his mopping. “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to do this…be a healing pod, I mean.”

“It’s fine, I just…” Shiro turned as if he’d remembered something. “I wanted to explain about before…” his brow furrowed, “Allura and me, we weren’t making fun of you.” Coran looked away, he had inspired pity now? “You don’t need to apologize, this is normal. When an Altean is in this condition they spend it away from others to avoid that behavior and confrontation.”

Shiro frowned, “What? You mean that this so something you get…made fun of for?”

Coran couldn’t look him in the eye, “Yes…Alteans are particular, we enjoy being clean and dry, and this is not…proper or civilized.” He sighed, “I did not expect any different, but I admit it is difficult to see the princess is-“

“She’s not!” Shiro said quickly, he went to Coran and grabbed his wet shoulders, his hands were warm, and his grip was hard, “Coran, listen to me, we’re just worried about you. I went to see Allura because I wanted to make sure that you weren’t-…um…” he let go of Coran and wiped his hands on his shirt, it was obviously disgust. He couldn’t bear to touch Coran. It must have showed in Coran’s expression because Shiro muttered that human phrase again. “I’m not…It’s not gross okay!” he snapped, he wiped his hands again, “It’s just…When you burned yourself, you scared me half to death-” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Coran gasped, there was a wet, shiny dollop of it on the corner of his mouth, Coran’s face paled in horror, “Gods, Shiro!” he reached out and tried to wipe it off but only made it worse, Shiro parted his lips, and said that word again, and his breath was hot on Coran’s hand.

Shiro was a human, so he did not understand the gravity of his actions. He grabbed Coran’s wrist and ran his human tongue along Coran’s wrist and palm. Slick and wet it crossed Coran’s palm and ended at his fingertips and when Shiro pulled his mouth away here was slick trail of the fluid dangling from Shiro’s chin and mouth leading to Coran’s shaking fingers.

Coran yanked his hand away and Shiro did something even more horrible, he licked his lips and the rest of the disgusting slime off of his mouth. He did so with such fixation, his eyes glazed over and hungry. What was wrong with him? Something must be wrong with him!

“Shiro!”

Shiro blinked as if he’d just woken from a daze, “oh hell…” he muttered, “Coran I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You must not ingest that!” Coran cried; “You cannot! You-You-“

Shiro frowned, “or what?” he asked, “I was fine earlier-” his face flared, he hadn’t meant to say that and it revealed that he’d had already ingested it much to Coran’s horror. “You need to get into the healing pod right now!” he cried, “What were you thinking?!” he shouted, “Shiro you fool!”

Coran wanted to check his vitals but he couldn’t do that in his condition, “You need to check your vitals right now!” Coran snapped. Shiro shook his head, “Can’t…that’s not a good idea.”

“Why?!” This stupid human! This foolish human!

“It’s just not.” Shiro said, “Look…let me clear something up.”

Coran waited impatiently, worried more than anything about what this virus could do to human physiology.

Taking his vitals would show that his heartbeat had increased, but that wouldn’t mean disease, and in this case it would only reveal that the smell and taste of the secretions had caused him to become aroused. Shiro thought about how to properly explain it Coran wasn’t human and he had every right to be freaking out right now. Shiro had done something really…really foolish.

But he couldn’t get the taste out his head, compared to his first time the flavor wasn’t the same when it came directly from the source. Holy fuck, the smell, the taste of it... Coran was scared right now and frightened for Shiro’s well-being and Shiro needed to focus on making that stop, put his other feelings aside to reassure Coran that nothing was wrong, but how could he balance that with the need that was climbing up his spine and making him think about doing things to Coran he’d never imagined? He breathed deeply to calm down but the smell ensnared him, and there was a line of the slime sliding down the side of Coran’s throat that begged to be sucked off. It set Shiro’s imagination on fire, the sight of the liquid pooling in Coran’s collarbone, the inspired image of being able to dip his tongue into that spot, to suck it off the corners of Coran’s pointed ears. He stepped away from Coran stopping himself from opening Coran’s legs to see what he had down there because alien or not it was _going in his mouth._

Coran’s gaze was filled with worry; Shiro could tell that he only wanted to help, that he might be blaming himself right now. It was something Shiro hoped to change; he didn’t want Coran to ever take the blame for anything, with all that he did for them.

He breathed deeply, “The stuff that…that you have on your skin,” he says carefully, “The Slipperies, it’s not making me sick...”

Coran raised his brows, “Are you sure? Because-

“It tastes good actually,” Shiro said, “like…honey, and it smells really nice.”

Coran was confused, “Shiro, you’re human, we don’t know what this will do to you! You really need to listen to me and get in the healing pod!”

“Coran,” Shiro said, he decided that looking at the wall behind Coran’s head was a good place to focus his thoughts and his gaze. “I know the affect it’s having on me.” He said his voice low and trembling, “it’s not bad, it’s not a sickness and I don’t need healing.” What he did need was to press his body against Coran’s, feel his heartbeat, taste his mouth, run his fingers through that orange hair. He’d never done it with an alien before, but there was no time like the present.

“Don’t be ridiculous-“

Shiro found it hard to resist further, he went to where Coran was, and unexpectedly Coran grabbed him, his fingers pressing against the spot just under his chin to check his vitals. “Your heart is pounding, how do you feel? Are you lightheaded?” the concern on his gaze was so earnest. But the opening in his robe showing his soft nipples called to Shiro. Coran frowned, he drew his hands back and the fluid clung to Shiro’s warm skin. Shiro stared at Coran’s chest, and then his face. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?!” Coran stammered, “Y-You- of course not! Are you losing your mind?”

“No,” Shiro whispered, yes, yes he was. He moved closer, settling himself between Coran’s legs as he sat on the edge of the cot, “Come on,” he whispered, sliding his fingers into Coran’s hair, Coran was on high alert instantly leaning back, away from him his violet eyes huge pools of confusion, of concern.

“Just one kiss will fix me right up,” Shiro whispered pressing his mouth against Coran’s. Coran gasped and leaned back, “Wait, Shiro you can’t-” but he did. God it was good, too, it was delicious. He licked his mouth all over, sliding his tongue over it and inside of it, and he moved over Coran’s jawline down the side of his neck just like he’d fantasized. Coran was pulling insistently at his hair, “Shiro wait- please you can’t do this! It’s disgusting!”

Shiro lifted his mouth from one hard, red nipple and Coran’s expression was filled with concern, with fear but none of the feelings that Shiro wanted to see. He straightened himself shaking with arousal.

“Sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, unable to take his hands out of Coran’s hair, the soft damp locks curling so prettily around his fingers. “I can’t seem to resist you.”

Coran was stunned, “Shiro, you’re not yourself…” he turned his head away from another kiss and made a very cute sound when Shiro sucked another hickey into the side of his neck.

“Maybe I’m not,” Shiro whispered leaning in and stealing another kiss, Coran bit him, “stop that!”

Coran realized instantly that he’d made a mistake by biting him. “Do you know when I last kissed a person, Coran?” Shiro whispered grabbing Coran’s hips and pulling him close, “a long, long, _long_ time ago.”

“And it will continue to be a long time-“

Shiro kissed him again, “And now you’re all wet and sticky and you taste so good, it’s driving me crazy.” Shiro whispered; it was hard to think past the taste and smell of Coran under him, so warm, and sliding against him felt incredible. “I wanted to help you, so that you can know you’re needed, you’re treasured, do you know that?” Shiro whispered licking the corner of Coran’s ear making him moan. “We need you, all of us, you keep it all together, Coran,” he kissed Coran again and found less resistance this time, “Need you.” he slid his tongue inside tasting the Altean’s mouth savoring the unique flavor, sinking into the warmth of his body. He pulled back, “I wanted to give you words, comfort and help, but now…now I want to conquer you and make you mine. Is that okay?” He whispered, Coran trembled at his touch, his eyes were filled with uncertainty, concern, and yet Shiro saw signs of defeat. “Shiro-” he whispered, “You can’t.”

“Are you saying you don’t want this?” Shiro slid his hands through Coran’s hair, along his neck and shoulders sliding off that ridiculous hospital gown, he wanted to bury himself in that warm, tight place between Coran’s legs. Coran wore an expression of doubt, “Shiro…I’m Altean and you’re Human…I don’t actually think we can…” he looked down at Shiro’s hips, at the erection straining his suit, “We might not be compatible-“

It took ten seconds for Shiro to prove him wrong, a single intruding hand between Coran’s trembling thighs, he gripped Coran’s cock, it was only slightly different certain ridges, edges but still warm, and long and thick. He enjoyed the sounds that Coran made when he slid his hand further he found it, a slick, soft entrance perfect fit for his cock. Coran gasped and grabbed his arm, “Shiro wait! Wait, now listen you can’t just put your finger in there that’s my Shofldinger and it is definitely not meant for-“

Shiro stopped him with a hard kiss, and leaned back enjoying Coran’s dazed look, “Let me guess, it’s an exit not an entrance.” He didn’t think much more about what Coran wanted after that, and he had the sinking feeling that Coran had been right after all, he had been affected by the Slipperies.

He still couldn’t bring himself to care, when he had Coran’s legs hooked over his broad shoulders pounding into that sweet, slick entrance over and over, all he wanted to do was fill him up with cum until they both passed out.

Coran was euphoric, but even trapped in Shiro’s strong arms he couldn’t stop thinking about the cause of this situation. He reasoned that Shiro’s physiology that had somehow reacted to the fluids and secretions of the virus and somehow his hormones had been thrown into overdrive. It was hard to make proper calculations when his insides were being filled in such a manner, the way it felt, the look on Shiro’s face, his movements…Coran almost couldn’t believe it was really happening, he was so gorgeous. Coran took chances when he got them, for once not despising the easy slide of Shiro’s body against his own. It was delicious, like the taste of Shiro’s kiss, filled with desire, with his essence that warmed Coran’s body so completely.

Shiro’s passion was engulfing and it wasn’t long before Coran was swept away with him. He clung to the human’s shoulders not quiet understanding what was happening, he’d never done this with a human before. But there was heat building between them, their body chemistry mixing in a way that Coran’ hadn’t expected, He felt a tightening in his lower abdomen his whole body seizing up, Shiro gasped sharply in response but didn’t stop, he moaned and bit Coran’s shoulder pounding away.

It all happened within seconds, shivers scaled up Coran’s spine like it was itching to get away from him as his cock throbbed deliciously as he shook in climax. Shiro followed with low, heady groans as slowed his own orgasm pouring from him into Coran’s body, it was so warm, and Coran tightened his hold on Shiro as his ah, what was it? Ah yes! Sperm filled him up with warmth and pleasure. Shiro was trembling and panting above him, he leaned back and looked between their bodies as he slowly pulled out, and he chuckled breathlessly when Coran’s passage refused to let him go. “I’m going to need a little rest before round 2.” He looked at Coran who shook his head, “Sorry…oh, oh dear.” He shifted his hips and Shiro slid out with a wet ‘pop’!

Shiro was gentle as he repositioned Coran on the cot and Coran didn’t question it when Shiro crawled in beside him. There were many questions, many but they could be saved for later.

How to explain it…Coran woke dry, with an aching lower body and in a fabulous mood. He made sure Shiro knew, woke him up the first chance he got. Shiro on the other hand look exhausted and pale, his nose was red and while he smiled patiently they’d both come to the conclusion that the human version of the Slipperies was something called ‘The Flu’ virus. Coran made quick work out of it; buck ass naked tapping away at a clipboard with Shiro lying in a corner with his discarded robe covering his eyes. Shiro only nodded as Coran explained condescendingly (unintentionally of course) about the simplicity of human physiology and that whatever protein Shiro shot into his Shofldinger had to have something to do with how the Galra had changed his body chemistry. When the scientist part of him slowed down and the Altean part of him showed up, they were both dressed and heading down to the eatery for breakfast.  Shiro grabbed Coran’s arm, “Wait…okay just...” Shiro had never been unsure of anything before, he was the first to volunteer for the tough stuff but he couldn’t bear to think about how Coran saw him now. He was an alien but still he might…he might not… “Humans are…we get attached, Coran. This universe is…it can be so hard.”

“Shiro,” Coran gently removed Shiro’s hand from his arm and gently lifted Shiro’s face with his hands, “We don’t have to be anything, or do anything if you don’t want to.”

Shiro wanted to kiss him again, run his fingers through that silky orange hair, maybe that alien cold hadn’t affected him that deeply after all.

Shiro straightened up and stepped away recovering his composure, “Got it, just…let me think about it ok?”

“Alright,” Coran said with a bright smile.

And when they were eating breakfast with the whole group Coran said with a bright smile that Shiro had cured the Slipperies with his human dick!

Plates were shattered, there was the echo of someone vomiting in the background and Keith and Lance got into a fight while Allura laughed. Pidge was the only one to keep her composure, watching intently at Shiro’s slowly reddening face.

 

A/N maybe I'll do a sequel, yes, more adorable coran being groped by a stressed and horny shiro who really just needs a vacation, does being savior of the universe come with a 401k?


End file.
